


Have You Seen My Cock?

by ImDyingLeaveMeAlone



Series: Whatever Happened to the Cock? [1]
Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone/pseuds/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba’s heart falls when he sees the nest is empty.  He only went inside for a second, to grab them both some fresh water.  Now he sees the hutch was left open, and he left the door to the roof open. She could be anywhere in the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Cock?

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a sequel, but set after One Little Thing, A Ring. 
> 
> You may want to check that one out, to understand where the chicken and the wedding comes in.

“Eddy! Eddy! EDDY! EDDY!” Simba flies down the hall toward the kitchen. When he gets there he sees a wincing Eddy putting down a knife. 

“What the shit are you yelling about Youngjin?”

“Hyung, have you seen my Cock?”

Eddy glances down to Simba’s groin. “I’d rather not right now, I have to cook buddy. Go ask Sancheong.”

“No, not my dick. My chicken, my Cock. And Sancheong told me what it means in English, but I love it anyways. Have you seen her?”

“So disrespectful to your elder! No, I haven’t seen your chicken Youngjin. She hasn’t been near the kitchen all day.”

Simba considers Eddy for a minute, and since he seems to be preparing sushi and not chicken, he decides he’s telling the truth.

If she isn’t in the kitchen, and she isn’t in her hutch on the roof, she could be anywhere in the house. Wandering free among the cats. Starting a revolution among the puppies. She could be laying eggs in Sancheong’s laundry again for all Simba knows.

Oh no. The last time she had done that Eco had ended up with yolk in his hair when he and Sancheong had their monthly “Angry fuck on the dirty floor make up sex to make you do your laundry” sex, and Simba had been forced to shampoo his hyung’s hair that night and for the next week. Joonyoung hadn’t even listened about how Youngjin had heard that yolk was supposed to make your hair healthier and give it shine.

To be fair, Youngjin hadn’t noticed a real change in E.co’s hair shininess anyways.  
Simba has to check Sancheong’s floor, before word gets out that he doesn’t know where his little Cock is.

He creeps slowly down the hall, the need to be discreet keeping him tense, lest E.co realize the eggcident could happen again. At Sancheong’s door, he pauses. He can hear Hadon’s low chuckle, and he can hear San E’s low “boof”, but hears little else, and specifically he can’t hear E.co telling Hadon to quit it.

So he risks it, and as he bursts into the room he becomes aware of another sound. There is a suspicious squawking coming from a squirming mass of blankets covered by Sancheong.  
“My Cock!” With his heart in his throat Simba leaps forward only to trip on Hadon’s nasty sweatpants and fly on top of him. There is a whine and a lot of bucking, but eventually Simba manages to extract himself.

“Youngjin, what’s wrong?” Sancheong is attempting to untangle himself.

Simba is too busy peering among the mess in search of his probably-injured-by-San E chicken.

“Is she in here, Hadon? You shouldn’t just flop around without checking if she’s there…” He trails off as the San E wiggles out from the blankets, a rubber duck in his mouth. He squeezes it happily and it squeaks, which must have caused the squawking noise he heard.

“I’m sorry, Hadon, I’ve been looking for Cock.” 

Sancheong pats his shoulder as he sits on his haunches, defeated once again.

“He’s around here somewhere. Want me to help you look?”

“Nah, that’s okay bro,” Simba groans as he stands up. “I’ll find him. Clean up your nest of filth, she could get lost and hurt in here.”

Simba leaves them, disappointed. He pads down the hall, unsure where to even look next. He guesses he should start checking every room, so he does. Nothing but sleeping pups in the office. The laundry room is devoid of poultry life, but he spends a solid five minutes looking suspiciously into the faces of several cats (of all the animals they house, the cats reign solely in that domain, and Simba always feels nervous when he intrudes on them alone). He would have invaded the laundry room fearlessly for his Cock, but she is not being held hostage by them. Simba feels worse and worse at each empty room.

His hand is on the doorknob, to swing open Henry’s door when he pauses. He can hear clucking. Not squawking, not screeching, just pleasant everyday clucking. Simba doesn’t want to get his hopes up after Sancheong, but really, what else can be clucking in Prince’s room?

A video. A Cock video can be clucking in Prince’s room, Simba finds out to his dismay.

Henry is seated cross legged on the floor, various snack wrappers and duck themed toys strewn carelessly around him. Beside his recording equipment, his computer is running with a video of his vibrant Cock that he had taken last week. Mak is imitating the cluck as he fiddles with his loop station.

Simba holds in a breath to contain the scream of frustration that bubbles in his chest.

“PRINCE!” he bellows. It’s too hard to keep it all in. He startles Henry, who almost punches the chicken on the screen when he jumps.

“What, Simba?”

“I thought Cock was in here.” He explains slowly to his Australian member. “What are you doing?”

Henry squints his eyes, as if he knows and doesn’t appreciate being spoken at like that by their dumbest member, but he nods and answers.

“I’m working on a gift for Yoonchan.” He replies, equally slowly in badly accented Korean. “Here.”

He presses a couple of buttons on his system and the room is filled with Henry’s version of “Old MacDonald.” He begins with the dogs, with San E boofing in the background, and follows it up with the cats, with Rich’s distinctive grumpy yowl gracing the music. Simba is expecting another animal next, but apparently the farmer has Assi on his farm, and Henry is hilariously imitating her hissing at him (Assi is a bitch to everyone besides E.co and tomcats). That odd addition is followed up by the normal, expected animals, and it’s his cock clucking over the music now. It’s still incomplete, and Prince turns it off and looks expectantly at Simba.

Simba has no words. On the one hand, it’s adorable that Henry thought to make such a cute gift for his little brother. On the other hand, he’s super fucking frustrated that he still doesn’t know where Cock is.

He merely lifts the corners of his wide mouth in an attempt at a smile, gives Prince a thumb’s up, and he is off hunting again, shutting the door in Henry’s concerned face.

Simba wants to tear his hair out. He had been upset when Cock had been pulling on it earlier, but now he’d give anything to lose it to her in person. He’d go bald for his chicken, give all his hair to her if only she’d stay in her nest. He is so worried for her.

He hears grunting coming from the sex office, and he assumes it’s Zica and Yul since he hasn’t crossed their path up till now. His Cock shouldn’t be there, but he can’t be sure anymore so he heads over to check. He passes another group of puppies playing in the bathroom with some toys and calls out to them half-heartedly, “Have you seen my chicken?” before moving on. If only animals could talk, he’d scream until his sweet darling Cock answered him and he could find her.

With that impossible thought on his mind, Simba opens the door unthinkingly, and sees an impossible thing. At least, he thought it was impossible.

Zica is bent over the desk. His face is red with exertion, his hair is plastered to his forehead, and his sweat soaked black shirt is clinging to his torso. His nose is scrunched, but he looks like he is thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Yul is kneeling behind Zica, looking the happiest Simba has ever seen him. There is a jar of the thickest lube they have on the floor beside him, and his bicep is glistening with the stuff. 

That’s all Simba can see of his arm, because he is elbow deep in Zica.

He almost can’t comprehend, how much time, how much stretching, how much lube it must have taken. A whole arm is a lot for even Zica’s well versed asshole, and Yul doesn’t exactly have short and thin arms. Quite the opposite. 

Simba is speechless, as Yul kneels there, stroking Zica’s back, a cheerful grin on his face. What did he come in here for? What can he even say, faced with this?

He should probably apologize, because Yul has seen him and the smile is wiped from his face as he glares at Simba.

“Youngjin, can you leave?”

“Ah, sorry guys...”

He can’t tear his eyes away. His own sphincter is clenching up as he just stands there. Zica laughs when he opens his eyes at Yul’s words.

“Uh... You wouldn’t have my Cock- I mean chicken!- in there... ah, would you?”

Yul actually growls at him, and Zica just laughs more.

“No, Youngjin, your chicken isn’t in me. Is she not in her hutch?”

Simba sighs. “No... no she isn’t.”

It’s with mixed feelings Simba backs out of the sex office. He is sorry he burst in on them, but not sorry he saw what he did. He is devastated he still hasn’t found Cock yet.

He has checked practically every room now, so that leaves only a few places where his free range chicken could be hiding. Unfortunately, that means he has to face the music, so to speak. The music being the lecture he is likely going to get from Joonyoung when he hears Cock escaped again.

E.co had warned them earlier he would be working on wedding plans all night. When Sancheong had offered to help, E.co had snorted then laughed himself to the floor. Everyone else had been concerned, but when his fit subsided Sancheong had merely nodded good naturedly and said “you got it babe”. 

So it’s mid planning period when Simba stalks into the bedroom where E.co is meticulously pasting things to some sort of story board. After a cursory, useless look around for his beautiful chicken, he throws himself to the floor and lets out an agonized moan.

“Youngjin, which do you think is better, pheasant feathers or peacock feathers?”

“Joonyoung,” he whines, “I lost my feathers. I don’t know where Cock is...”

E.co sighs, and throws down the feathers he had been comparing. 

“I figured, so I was trying not to talk about it. Youngjin, how could she have gotten out of her hutch, how could you be so irresponsible? Have you looked everywhere for her?” 

“I am here aren’t I? What if something happened to her?”

“Then you’d probably just have to follow the trail of feathers.” E.co is holding up different fabric swatches to the light when Simba grabs his writsts and yanks his arms down. In his quietest, deadliest voice, he asks him.

“Where did you get those feathers Joonyoung?” 

“Those aren’t chicken feathers, idiot, take a look.” Joonyoung wrenches free and Simba has to duck to avoid being hit.

He studies the feathers as E.co goes back to patterns, and pictures of venues and dishware he has strewn about. All of these are too long be from Cock, or else too colorful. Her feathers are petit, fine things, colored brown and speckled grey.

A stray thought crosses Simba’s mind as he thinks about her feathers. It’s niggling at him, and he can’t quite chase it down. He feels as if he has seen Cock’s feathers around. But where?

Simba takes off down the hallway. Fear and horror fuel his legs as his heart races. His feet pound the floor, and even though he is running as fast as he can every step feels like an eternity.

He bangs his side against the threshold of the door when he reaches the bathroom; he can’t slow down enough to avoid it. He’s screaming now, the deep, guttural screams of a parent that’s lost a child. The scream of a man that’s lost his most precious pet. The scream of a Simba that’s lost his Cock.

He flails at Hoca and Mond and Dia, and they slink out of the bathroom on bloodied paws, tail between their legs. They leave her behind. Simba hardly recognizes her; the only thing not shredded are her tiny little chicken feet.

He gently grasps those little talons and pulls what he can of her to him. His bloodied, mutilated Cock. She is limp in his hands, when before she was full of life. He can see more of her than he should be able, too many tendons and bones, but at the same time he sees less than he should (later Zica will find her wing behind the toilet, when he and Henry are mopping the room up). 

Feathers fall to the floor as he cradles her against his chest, sobbing softly.

 

They don’t let him burn her hutch. He wanted an effigy, a glorious send off worthy of her and to make the puppies watch, but apparently “the neighbours are suspicious enough about our pets” and “we get enough complaints from them” and “you’ll burn the house down and go to jail for arson if I don’t kill you first” so he has to settle for bashing her hutch into kindling with the hammer he had used to make it. 

When it’s done, he doesn’t feel much better. His heart hurts and his hands hurts. It’s only when he finds the small spotted egg in his bed later that night that he thinks may be able to get over her eventually.

He cups her last egg in his giant palm, and remembers all their good times. Running away from Eddy and Mak. Sleeping with Sancheong, Cock nestled between their heads. Running from E.co. Being fed by Zica and Yul.

A tear falls from his lashes and onto the egg. Simba sniffs and holds it to his chest. She was his best Cock, and he would always love her. 

With that thought on his mind and love in his heart, Simba heads down to the kitchen to make an omelette.


End file.
